


Wrath of a scorned Princess

by Werewolf714



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Kinda Au-ish, Romance, Suspense, Unusual uses for hair pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf714/pseuds/Werewolf714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one could have expected what the real use of that hair ornament would end up being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath of a scorned Princess

Yona took a deep, steadying breath. Battle raged all about her, the rebellion in full force. She, with the backing of the wind and earth tribes, had spread the truth and started a full-fledged civil war and after many battles, victories and losses she now stood at the steps of what may be her biggest battle yet.

Yona looked up at castle Hiryuu without fear, her spirit burned with determination and her blood felt like it was boiling. Walking with purpose the forsaken Princess marched up the steps of her old home. Hak and the dragons fought in a star formation, Hak cutting a path for the princess while the dragons defended her. The battle into the castle was a bloody one but no man alive could stop these five warriors or the woman they served. Resistance became lighter as the barracks grew empty, soon they stood in the very place Su-Won had tried to have Yona executed the last time she had been there.

Su-Won and his lessors stood before them.

"Yona. You've returned." Su-Won stated with venom in his tone. "You've caused me a great deal of trouble."

Yona glared at him, her burning angry soul visible in her eyes. "Your heart has gone black Su-Won. I do not know when it happened, I was too blind from ignorance to see the transformation that happened right in front of me, but I will not make that mistake again. My eyes are open Su-Won and I see how your black heart is poisoning the kingdom of Kouka. As Princess Yona, daughter of King Il, I cannot allow your reign to continue."

"Oh, I see… What exactly do you think you are going to do to stop me?"

Yona drew her sword, small as it were, and pointed the tip at Su-Won. "I will make you pay for your treason."

"Tsk." Su-Won hissed, drawing his own sword. "This time I will make sure you are silenced myself."

Su-Won advanced, against the advice of his lessors. As he neared Yona, Hak moved to intercept.

"Hak! Step aside. This is my battle." Yona snapped at him.

Reluctantly Hak stepped aside, hating every moment of this. He wanted so badly to avenge his King and protect Yona, but at the same time he knew she was right.

This was her fight.

Su-Won bellowed his battle cry and charged Yona. She stood still, her sword still pointed at him and it seemed that the illegitimate king would win a quick victory. To his surprise though, he hit only air, Yona having moved at the very last moment. She swung in a very calculated manner and Su-won blocked, throwing him off balance. She pushed and he stumbled but regained his balance and pushed back.

"What has happened to you, Yona? Have you so quickly abandoned your father's wish for peace?"

She did not let his words distract her, twisting her blade and spinning to the side to break away and put ground between them.

"Have you forgotten all our time together?"

"Those days we spent as children are gone. Never to return and that is because of you, of what you have done. You are the cause of your own undoing."

Su-Won charged her again while she spoke, she blocked, sending his sword out wide then quickly retracted her arm for a counter strike. He jumped back but not before she landed a deep gash in his arm. This time it was Yona who charged, she did not let him regain his composure. Striking again and again, forcing him to back away and block. Su-Won caught the guard of her sword with the guard of his own after backpedaling for several strikes, he twisted hard and stepped forward, forcing her off balance and disarming her. She heard her dragons and Hak start to move.

"No! This is my fight!"

"This is your death, princess." Su-Won growled.

Yona sprang back as Su-Won swung for her neck. Both combatants froze for a moment, both breathing hard. At first it seemed as if Su-Won had again only hit air, until a thin red line appeared on Yona's cheek, a drop of blood running down. Yona seemed not to notice. Weaponless, she charged at Su-Won who laughed and leveled his sword. Just inches from his blade she dropped into a roll and slipped right past him, coming back to her feet, her recovered sword in hand. She ran at him again and he charged her, swinging low to high. She blocked and slid under the attack, spinning round as he passed. He pivoted and came after her again, swinging horizontally at her midsection, she deflected the strike up high but he rolled his blade over hers and again caught the guard, he then spun causing her to stumble forward before wrenching the sword from her hands again.

The little sword clattered to the ground a ways away as Su-Won finished his turn, angling his sword back drown as he went so when he was facing Yona again it was pointed right for her middle. Yona tried to catch her balance, backing away but was too slow, her opponent's sword bit in to her body. Su-Won stepped forward and buried the blade all the way to it's guard, running the princess through.

"Like I said. Your death Princess. I'm sorry that it ends this way."

For a moment Yona's vision blurred, the world around her fuzzy. Then she heard shouts of "Princess!" and "Yona!" from her friends and her eyes snapped back to focus as she raised her hand to settle it over her chest. She locked eyes with Su-Won, the fury of a dragon filling her soul.

"Are you so sure? Do you really believe you can kill me?"

Su-Won's eyes widened, shocked at the strength, the passion in her eyes.

While he was distracted, without ever breaking eye contact Yona slipped her hand into her shirt, retrieving the hair pin hidden there. The birthday present from Su-Won himself. Still not breaking eye contact she drew her hand out wide, with her free hand she grabbed Su-Won's chin then, with all her strength stabbed the hairpin through the side of his neck, piercing both arteries.

Su-Won choked, grabbing at his neck and falling back.

Yona grabbed the handle of the sword and watched as Su-Won gripped the hairpin and pulled it out, looking at it then at her.

She pulled the blade from her torso, having to grip the blade to pull it out without causing more damage, then tossed it aside.

Su-Won watched her with wide eyes as he choked on his own blood and Yona watched as the light faded from her cousin's eyes.

After a short moment she turned back to the silent courtyard. The four dragons, Su-Won's lessors, Hak, Yun and the four generals stood in stunned silence. She wasn't sure how long the generals had been there. She took a few steps forward, straightening her shoulders and looking to the generals as a thin line of blood slipped down from the corner of her mouth.

"Lord Su-Won murdered King Il, my father, and attempted to kill me. These are acts of treason punishable by death. Su-Won has paid for his crimes with his life." Yona explained, motioning to the corpse on the ground behind her. Her entire side was soaked in blood that was now running down her leg.

The generals, who only moments before had been at each other's throats, now looked to one another then back to the Princess. They all caught her eyes and the fierce fire within them.

"I, Princess Yona, rightful heir to the throne, will meet with the four generals in three days time to discuss the future of our kingdom. Until then all fighting within our borders is to stop. Understood?" Yona's gaze was unwavering as she watched the generals.

They all nodded their agreement, none wanting to cross her.

"Good." With that she turned for the castle, her dragons falling into step behind her and Yun rushing over, Hak on his heels.

"Yona, you're bleeding."

"I know, Yun." She said calmly before casting Su-Won's lessers a deadly glare. They scrambled at the power in her gaze, running and likely never looking back.

Once inside the palace proper she could hold her strength no longer, she caught Hak's shirt as she lost her balance. "Yun... I may require your help... Hak... Please stay with me."

"I am here Princess." Hak assured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to support her.

"She's lost a lot of blood…" Yun noted as he examined her wound.

"Stay with us Princess…." Hak told her, she was the only one who had known him long enough to catch the pleading undertones in his voice.

His voice was the last she heard before slipping into darkness.

* * *

 

Yona woke, the warm sunlight trickling in through the window to dance on her face. She glanced around, realizing she was back in her old room. She spotted Hak, asleep leaning against the wall, his weapon leaned against the wall over his shoulder. She smiled warmly at him then glanced down at herself, pushing the blankets away she found her hand and torso bandaged, she was wearing a loose robe that lay open.

Sitting up summoned a hiss of pain from her lips but she pushed the discomfort aside and closed her robe. She heard a small noise and glanced back up at Hak who had apparently been woken by her hiss.

"How do you feel Princess?" He asked, trying to hide his relief.

"A bit sore but I'll manage. How long have I been out?"

"Four days."

Her eyes widened. "Four days? What of the meeting?"

"The four generals await your arrival."

She nodded and stood, dressing herself without fuss. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and turned to Hak. "Show me to them?"

He nodded and escorted her out of her room, walking beside her down the open halls. At first her steps were slow and pained but as they walked she gained her strength and she walked with purpose.

They arrived in the conference room where the four generals were muttering to each other.

"If she hasn't woken by now she will likely die." The head of the fire tribe was saying.

"She's far stronger than any of us ever realized." The head of the water tribe argued.

"Don't count her out just yet." The leader of the earth tribe stated.

"May I present to you, Princess Yona." Hak stated somewhat loudly then walked over to his place at the table.

Yona was a bit surprised he'd taken his position as leader of the wind tribe back but she did not let it show on her face.

"I apologize for making you wait."

"Your health is of most importance, Princess." The leader of the earth tribe smiled, cutting off the leader of the fire tribe before he could speak.

She gave a slight nod before continuing. "As you well know, I am the last living heir to the throne. Yet, as my father was taken before his time he was unable to choose a successor. What I ask is, do I have support of the four tribes to take the throne?"

"It seems only right." The leader of the water tribe nodded.

"Who will our king be? You've not married." The leader of the fire tribe demanded.

"I will be King. I will be the one to lead this kingdom. I will be ruler, not whoever I choose for a husband. While I have chosen who I will marry that is not of consequence here. I will ascend the throne alone." She replied, the strength in her words causing the leader of the fire tribe to shrink back a bit.

"I see… Well, you have our support as well."

"This kingdom has been waiting for a warrior like you." the leader of the earth tribe smiled with a nod.

Yona glanced to Hak, his the only blessing not given. He looked back at her, meeting her eyes.

"There is no one better suited than you, Princess." Hak stated. "Even if you are annoying."

That brought a smile at the edge of her lips. "It's decided then."

After a discussion of dates and smaller issues the meeting was adjourned and those present went their separate ways, Hak walking with Yona back to her room.

"You need to rest, and eat." Hak was saying as they walked.

"Mhmm."

"Also, that bit about you having chosen your husband..." Hak let his question hang in the air.

"You haven't figured it out? I'm going to marry Yun!"

"What…" He frowned, momentarily confused. It surprised him when she pushed him into the store room they were passing and closed the door behind her.

"Princess?"

"So annoying." She stated then drew his face closer to hers and kissed him. "I'd think by now you'd see how obvious my choice is. Like I said before, I was blind but now my eyes are open. Hak, I know you love me. Everything you have done, every sacrifice you have made for me. You wouldn't have if you didn't love me. I understand that now and Hak, in learning that, I realized I love you too. There is no one I would rather have at my side for the rest of my life."

"Princess….." He breathed, surprised.

She smiled at him then opened the door and left the store room, leaving him standing there alone, dumbstruck. Until he realized she was now walking alone and still wounded. He scrambled to catch up with her, walking with her back to her room where a warm meal was waiting for her.

It seemed that finally, after such a long journey, everything was right with the kingdom once again, or at least, it soon would be.

* * *

 

**Bonus scene**

* * *

 

"Guys, The meeting will be over soon, I think Yona will want to see us." Yun told the four dragons, a tray of hot food in his hands.

"You mean she's well enough now? For us to see her?" Ki-Ja asked.

Yun nodded and the four dragons followed Yun to Yona's currently empty room.

Ki-Ja sat next to the foot of the princess's bed, Shin-Ah leaned against the window frame and watched the lazy afternoon, the other two dragons settled in as well while Yun set up the tray of food.

A few short moments later they heard footsteps then the door opened, showing Yona and Hak.

Ki-Ja hopped up, smiling at Yona. "How did it go?"

Before Yona could reply Hak spoke up. "Horrible, they won't let her ascend without a husband so she will be marrying Yun. Yun will be our new king, we are all doomed."

Silence followed.

Yun was the first to break that silence. "What? No... I'm not marrying her!"

Ki-Ja shot Yun a glare. "Why not? Why is she not good enough for you?"

"I didn't say that! I'm not marrying anyone!" Yun snapped. "And what do you mean we are all doomed if I'm king? I happen to be a genius!"

Yun and Ki-Ja both looked back to the doorway to find Yona looking exasperated and Hak laughing so hard he fell over.

They both realized the joke was on them.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, this little fic sprang up when me and Editor2 were having a discussion about how Su-Won should be killed off in the show... Using the hair ordainment was their idea.
> 
> I love this anime! If you haven't seen it yet you need to!
> 
> Editor2: Come on you know it would be awesome, imagine they get to the end of the series and she still has it so she kills him with it and Hak is just "oh okay that works"
> 
> *casually beats Author with a dictionary* and if I have to fix one more your/you're error I'm going to fire the Author


End file.
